Snurgles
by DallasWinston98
Summary: Dallas is depressed and Johnny helps him feel better...by giving him snurgles! (Fluffy fluff is fluffy)


-Fluff-

Snurgle- Another word for kneading or what cats do sometimes to your furniture..or your legs..

(Dallas POV)

It was one of those days where I didn't want to crawl out of bed, I knew I should at least try but the mere thought of standing up made me sick. I rolled over onto my back and sighed in annoyance, I hated having days like this. I was home alone at the moment, Johnny had left to get some cigarettes. I silently waited for him to return which kind of felt like an eternity.

Finally, I heard the front door open, I felt happy that Johnny was finally home but I only got a small smile on my face. Johnny stepped into the room and had a cigarette in-between his lips. He walked over to me and took the cigarette from his lips, he put it out in the ashtray on the nightstand.

"Do you feel any better?" Johnny asked concerned and I sighed heavily.

"No, not really.." I muttered and rolled over onto my side.

Johnny sighed heavily and removed his shoes, kicking them aside. Johnny crawled onto the bed, he sat on his legs and he pet me on my head. I smiled lightly and slowly closed my eyes, Johnny took his hand away and I opened my eyes, I looked at him.

Johnny laid down beside me and snuggled up to me, I brought him into a hug. Johnny giggled softly and lightly kissed my neck, I placed a light kiss on his head. Johnny held my hand and sighed happily. Soon, Johnny fell asleep and my depression returned. I ran my fingers through Johnny's greasy black hair, Johnny sighed.

A hour passed and I was starting to get tired but Johnny woke up. Johnny slowly opened his dark brown eyes and looked up at me.

"Feel better?" Johnny questioned and I felt my depression stab me.

"Not really.." I said honestly and Johnny slowly sat up.

"You seem tense..." he pulled the blanket off of me, "Let me snurgle you."

I blushed lightly and Johnny looked at me with happiness in his eyes. I had no idea what 'snurgle' was or is, but I let Johnny do what he wanted to do.

"Close your eyes, please." Johnny asked politely and I complied, I slowly closed my eyes.

I felt him place his hands on my side and began to softly knead at my side. I felt confused over what in the Hell he was doing, I opened my eyes and looked at him. Johnny continued to knead at my side with a pleased look on his face.

"Johnny..." I whispered in confusion, trying to get his attention, he was deeply concentrated on his kneading.

"Johnny." I stated louder than before, he had heard me this time.

"What is it, Dal?" he asked while turning his head to me.

I gave him a look of pure confusion and to be honest, I think i've never been so horrified in my life. Johnny kneaded my side a bit harder than before and it tickled slightly.

"I'm snurgling you." Johnny stated happily and I just became more confused.

"What the fuck is snurgling?" I questioned and Johnny just sighed lightly.

"It's like a massage except in the way cats do it." Johnny stated factually and continued to knead my side. I let him continue his weird act and silently laid there.

"I am the best at snurgles." Johnny said ecstatically and kneaded my side lighter.

"I guess you are considering i've never been 'snurgled' before.." I muttered and also added air quotations around snurgle. Johnny gasped as if getting snurgles was a normal, everyday thing, or maybe it was, but I wouldn't know that because of my lack of having a real family.

"You need more snurgles.." Johnny sighed and continued to 'snurgle' my side.

Over time I had to admit, Johnny 'snurgling' my side did soothe me and made me feel a lot better. I sighed contently and felt a small smile form on my face. Johnny looked at me and smiled, he pulled his hands away from my side.

"Do you feel better now?" Johnny asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I do, even though what you were doing was weird." I said and yawned.

"I think I relaxed you too much." Johnny said softly and laid beside me, he had a tired look in his eyes.

"I think you're just as tired as me." I said while pulling him into a hug and kissing him. Johnny blushed heavily as I pulled away but smilied.

"Maybe we should sleep." Johnny said while kissing me on the cheek.

"Maybe we should." I whispered and held Johnny's small, slender hand. Johnny blushed lightly and rested his head against my chest, he sighed contently.

"Goodnight Johnnycakes, I love you." I slightly mumbled and closed my eyes.

"I love you too, Dally." Johnny muttered and continued to hold my hand.

I fell asleep knowing now I had my own personal snurgler. 


End file.
